CEMBURU
by monggu kai
Summary: Aku yakin Jongin yang menyesal karena putus dari ku. Aku ini pria idaman di kampus sebelum pacaran dengan Jongin. Aku mudah mendapatkan yang seperti Jongin bahkan yang jauh lebih manis dan seksi darinya. KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...


**CEMBURU**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kris masih terdiam di dalam mobilnya di parkiran kampus. Ia sungguh malas sebenarnya datang kuliah apalagi harus berjumpa dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin itu di kelas. Tapi tidak mungkin ia terus membolos kuliah apalagi karena orang yang sudah membuat hari-harinya kacau belakangan ini. Tidak….hidupnya harus tetap berjalan walaupun tanpa Kim Jongin pikirnya.

Kris membulatkan tekadnya untuk melupakan Kim Jongin/Kai itu dan berpura-pura tegar dan acuh saja di depan pria itu apabila bertemu nanti.

Ruangan kelas begitu ribut saat Kris memasuki nya. Dilihat teman-temannya sedang bercanda ria dan sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Hey Kris…kemarilah cepat"

Lay memanggilnya, Kris segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan duduk di kursi kosong di samping Lay. Dilihatnya Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga berhenti bercerita karena kedatangan Kris.

Pasti mereka ingin menanyakan kabar itu pikir Kris

"Kris…apakah kau benar-benar sudah putus dari Jongin ?" tanya Luhan tak sabaran

"Kenapa kau putus darinya? apakah Kai selingkuh di belakang mu?" Baekhyun pun ikut bertanya.

"Baguslah kalau Jongin putus dari mu Kris, Jongin benar-benar tak cocok dengan mu. Tapi cocoknya dengan ku" jawab Sehun pede

Semua orang menatapnya tajam, termasuk Kris.

"Hahahaha…aku bercanda!" kata Sehun gugup

Kris mendesah keras karena teman-temannya. Malas saja harus menceritakan kisah menyakitkannya.

"Ya…aku putus dari Jongin. Kami sering bertengkar belakangan ini. Menurut ku kami sudah tidak cocok lagi, aku dan Jongin ternyata memiliki banyak perbedaan dan sulit mencari solusi masalah kami, jadi kami putus"

"Apa kau tak menyesal memutuskan Jongin, Kris ? tanya Baekhyun

Kris tampak tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Heh…menyesal? tidak sama sekali!"

"Pasti penyesalan selalu ada Kris, kau saja belum menyadarinya. Setahu ku kau sangat menyukai Jongin"

"Kalian lihat lah…aku yakin Jongin yang menyesal karena putus dari ku. Apa kalian lupa, aku ini pria idaman di kampus kita sebelum pacaran dengan Jongin. Aku mudah mendapatkan yang seperti Jongin bahkan yang jauh lebih manis dan seksi darinya"

"Apa kau juga lupa kalau Jongin juga populer di kampus ini. Tentu saja kau pasti tahu kalau ia diincar banyak orang sebelum jadi kekasih mu"

"Jongdae…kau seharusnya menghiburku bukan mengejek ku. Apa bagus nya Jongin itu…aku menyesal punya pacar hitam jelek dan cerewet seperti Kim Jongin. Aku sebenarnya suka dengan orang yang imut dan Jongin sungguh tidak ada imut-imutnya selama kami pacaran asal kalian tahu"

"Benarkah? kenapa kau tidak memutuskan ku saja cepat-cepat dulu kalau kau tahu aku bukan pria imut ?"

Kim Jongin sudah berdiri di samping orang-orang yang membicarakannya dan sambil bertampang jutek.

Kris jadi merutuki mulutnya tadi yang asal ceplos, tanpa menyadari bagaimana kalau Jongin marah karena perkataannya. Teman-teman Kris juga terdiam tak ada yang yang berusaha membantunya.

Tapi bodoh amat tentang perasaan Jongin, mereka kan sudah putus jadi Kris tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku memang ingin sekali memutuskan mu, tapi aku kasihan padamu. Karena pria hitam gosong seperti mu pasti tidak ada yang mau, jadi aku terpaksa tetap bersamamu"

Hahahahaha…hahahaahaha….

Teman-teman Kris tertawa karena perkataan lucu Kris.

Jongin yang mendengarnya jadi makin marah.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menghina ku Kris…."

"Tidak…aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusan ku, termasuk keputusan memutuskan mu. Kau lihat besok-besok aku pasti punya pacar cantik dan imut dibanding dirimu"

"Terserah !"

Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris.

_KRISKAI_

"Aku baru tahu Kris, kalau Kau dan Jongin itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Pantas saja kalian dulu sering bertengkar dan putus nyambung saat menjalin hubungan" kata Lay

"Aku juga yakin satu minggu lagi saat Kris berulang tahun Kai akan kembali ke pangkuan Kris"

"Tidak….ini sudah final kawan. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan si hitam itu. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi"

Mereka sedang makan di kantin kampus sekarang, dan Kris masih jengah karena teman-temannya masih membicarakan Jongin. Pacaran selama 2 tahun dengan Jongin mungkin membuat teman-temannya berfikir Kris cinta mati pada jongin. Cih….tidak. Bahkan rasa cinta nya pada Jongin tak berbekas sekarang.

Kris membeli minuman kaleng untuk teman-temannya, saat akan kembali ke meja mereka ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ouh…..minuman ku jatuh" jawabnya

"Ah….mianhe..mianhe…aku tak sengaja menabrak mu" jawab orang yang ditabrak Kris tadi

Kris mengambil cola kaleng yang jatuh itu dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ia melihat pria imut yang lebih pendek darinya berwajah khawatir karena insiden tabrakan kecil mereka itu.

"Aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf, aku tidak hati-hati tadi. Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Euhmmm ya….aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" jawabnya

Kris menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tampan. Sepertinya Kris berhasil menggoda pria itu, karena Kris dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah malu pria tadi.

Menyenangkan juga, pikir Kris.

"Wuhuuu….huuuuuuu"

Teman-teman Kris bersorak menyambut Kris saat kembali ke meja mereka.

"Siapa pria imut yang ku tabrak tadi Sehun…?"

"Dia Kim Minseok…nama panggilannya Xiumin"

"Jangan bilang kau mengincarnya Kris…" jawab Lay

"Sepertinya iya….kan sudah ku bilang, aku suka pria imut. Dia akan jadi target ku selanjutnya" Kris tersenyum senang.

"Kau akan malu dengan Jongin kalau kau pacaran dengannya Kris" Sehun menimpali dengan tenang.

Semua orang di meja mereka bingung dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun ah ?" Luhan angkat bicara menanyakan pernyataan absurd Sehun tadi.

"Entah lah..aku hanya punya feeling begitu"

"Tidak akan…malah Jongin akan iri dan sakit hati karena aku mendapatkan pria yang sangat imut seperti Xiumin. Jongin selalu tidak suka aku menyebut orang lain imut didepannya. Jadi aku sangat yakin kalau ia akan marah melihat aku cepat mendapatkan penggantinya yang lebih dari dirinya"

Teman-teman Kris sekarang jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya Kris benar-benar menyukai Xiumin atau hanya ingin membuat cemburu seorang Kim jongin?

_KRISKAI_

Kris tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar serius mengincar Xiumin untuk dijadikan pacarnya. Baru 5 hari ia mendekati Xiumin, mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Berita resmi pacaran mereka tentu saja sudah sampai ke telinga seorang Kim Jongin. Apalagi Jongin adalah teman seangkatan Kris dan sering kuliah di ruangan yang sama. Jadi obrolan teman-teman tentang perangai Kris cepat sampai ke telinganya.

Saat ini saja, Suho, Chanyeol dan Tao sedang menatap iba ke arahnya.

Kai sungguh tidak suka dikasihani, apalagi karena hal sepele seperti masalah Kris.

"Sudahlah…sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Kalian ini berlebihan sekali, kalian pikir aku sakit hati dan akan menangis tersedu-sedu karena hubungan mereka?"

"Aku tahu perasaan mu Kai…aku siap memberikan pundakku kalau kau ingin menangis sekarang" kata Chanyeol

"Bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang Kai ah…apa kau cemburu terhadap Kris?" Suho bertanya lembut padanya

"Aku tidak sedih maupun marah. Aku biasa-biasa saja. Pertanyaan kalian itu sudah banyak yang menanyakannya saat aku baru tiba di kampus. Jadi aku bosan"

"Apa kau tidak kecewa Kris dengan cepat melupakan mu ?" Tao kini angkat bicara

"Tidak…terserah dia saja. Itu hidupnya. Kami sudah putus, jadi aku tidak berhak mencampuri lagi urusannya. Terserah dia mau pacaran dengan siapa"

"Jadi, apakah kau akan datang nanti malam ke pesta ulang tahun mantan kekasih mu itu ? kita semua satu angkatan kan diundangnya tadi"

Tao, Chanyeol, dan Suho menatap serius Kai yang sedang berfikir keras tentang undangan ulang tahun Kris.

"Sebagai mantannya, pasti orang-orang akan mengasihani dan mengejekku di pesta itu nanti"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Kai" kata Suho

Kini, mereka berempat terdiam memikirkan rencana untuk nanti malam.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak datang mereka juga akan lebih mengasihani ku di kampus esok harinya karena mereka pikir aku menderita putus dari Kris. Aku jadi bingung sendiri kalau mengikuti pandangan orang-orang" Kai mendengus keras sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana? haruskah aku mencarikan partner tampan untuk mu malam ini agar mereka tidak mengejek mu Jongin ?" Tao menawarkan ide yang cukup brilian.

"Itu ide bagus Tao"

Suho dan Chanyeol berhigh five ria mendengar ide itu

"Tidak perlu…aku tidak perlu membuat sandiwara murahan untuk menghadapi Kris nanti malam. Chanyeol…tolong jemput aku di rumah ya nanti malam"

Kai menyuruh Chanyeol jadi partner nya nanti malam.

"Baik lah Kai ah…kami bertiga akan datang menjemput mu. Akan kita hadapi bersama mantan kekasih mu yang brengsek itu bersama"

"Ya benar…dia ternyata tipe pria brengsek rupanya, mudah sekali dia melupakan mu" Tao geram sekali dengan Kris sekarang.

"Hahaahha….justru karena Kris sulit melupakan ku, jadi ia bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Kita lihat saja sampai mana ia bisa melawan ku"

"Apa maksud mu Kai?" Suho bingung karena perkataan Kai yang tidak di mengertinya.

"Tidak….lupakan. Ayo kita pulang..sudah sore nih"

Kai semangat sendiri mengajak mereka bertiga pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti malam ke ultah tuan muda Kris Wu.

_KRISKAI_

Benar saja tebakan Kai. Baru saja ia sampai di pintu masuk Club tempat pesta Kris diadakan, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata melotot ke arahnya.

"Apa busana ku terlalu bagus ya, sampai-sampai mereka melihat ku takjub begitu" Kai tertawa kepada tiga temannya itu.

"Hahaha…sepertinya begitu Kai" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai untuk masuk kedalam.

Suho dan Tao juga menatap remeh orang-orang itu. Bagi Tao, Suho dan Chanyeol menghina Kai berarti menghina diri mereka juga. Jadi mereka memblacklist nama Kris Wu sebagai nama yang perlu di "musuhi" karena telah membuat Kai menjadi dipandang kasihan banyak orang. Mereka berempat memang bersahabat sejak masa anak-anak, jadi hubungan mereka bahkan seperti saudara kandung kalau diibaratkan.

Mereka berempat masuk dan disambut tatapan intens Kris dan teman-teman genk nya. Mungkin terkejut juga karena Kai datang ke pesta ini. Luhan selaku pihak penerima tamu, tentu saja segera menyambut tamu-tamu itu. Kris menyeringai senang karena Kai datang.

"Oh..kalian datang Kai…nikmatilah pesta ini. Kalian bebas mencari meja dan tempat duduk disini. Nyaman kan lah diri kalian ya…" Luhan berucap ramah

"Cih…nyaman apanya? aku sungguh ingin menonjok pemilik pesta ini segera!"

"Tao ah…jangan bicara seperti itu" Kai menatap Tao sekilas

"Terima kasih Luhan….tentu saja kami akan menikmati pesta ini" Kai tersenyum tulus pada Luhan.

Kai tahu, Luhan adalah sahabat Kris yang selalu baik padanya.

Luhan nampaknya tahu, kalau ketiga sahabat Kai itu tidak suka berada di pesta ini.

"Baiklah..aku pergi dulu menemui tamu yang lain. Kai…apa kau baik-baik saja jika ku tinggalkan ?"

"Ya, okey..i am fine here" Kai tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Kalian tahu…aku benci sekali orang-orang bertanya keadaan ku. Padahal aku luar biasa sehat" Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil merengek manja.

Ketiga temannya itu tidak bisa menahan tawa karena tingkah Kai itu.

_KRISKAI_

Pesta itu makin meriah saat sang pemilik acara bersiap memotong kue dan memberikan potongan pertama untuk orang terkasihnya. Kris tersenyum tampan saat mata nya menatap mata Kai ke arahnya. Ia memotong kue itu dan mengambil microphone dari tangan Baekhyun yang bertindak sebagai MC acara.

"Aku akan memberikan kue pertama ini pada orang yang sangat ku suka. Ia adalah orang yang sangat manis dan cantik. Aku belum pernah melihat orang seimut dia di dunia ini sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan gula saat minum kopi bersamanya. Karena dengan melihat wajahnya saja, aku merasa rasa gula pun kalah rasa manisnya"

Suasana pesta itu makin riuh karena celotehan Kris itu.

Ia kemudian menyerahkan kue itu kepada Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baby…ini untuk mu" Kris kemudian mencium pipi chubby Xiumin di depan banyak orang.

Xiumin tampak malu-malu kucing karena perlakuan Kris.

Para undangan pun bertepuk tangan melihat adegan yang lucu dan romantis mereka. Kecuali Tao, suho dan Chanyeol. Mereka sungguh mau muntah melihat itu. Tapi mereka melihat Kai juga bertepuk tangan seperti yang lainnya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris dan teman-temannya menghampiri tamu-tamu yang datang. Ia meninggalkan Xiumin karena Xiumin sedang sibuk digoda oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang diundang Kris juga di lantai atas.

Saat menghampiri kelompok Kai, Kris dengan percaya diri berjalan kearah mereka.

"Terima kasih kalian berempat mau datang ke pesta sederhana ku ini"

"Aku kira, kami akan mendapatkan kejutan wow sebagai tamu tadi Kris ssi..ternyata pestanya biasa saja" Suho mewakili teman-temannya angkat bicara

"Kris..apa ku bilang, pikiran mereka sama dengan ku. Aku saja hampir mati bosan di pesta ini" kata Sehun sarkatis

Kris sungguh ingin membuang Sehun ke Sungai Han saja saat ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan sebagai teman pikirnya.

"Selamat ulang Tahun Kris ssi…semoga panjang umur dan Sehat selalu" Kai berucap lembut dan tersenyum ke arah Kris

"Hahaha…terima kasih Kai ssi karena kau datang juga. Ku kira kau tidak akan datang malam ini karena malu"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan malu untuk datang ke sini. Lagian aku juga kau beri undangan seperti yang lain, jadi aku bukan tamu ilegal"

Teman-teman Kris agak cemas karena sepertinya perang kata-kata antara Kris dan Kai akan terus berlanjut. Tapi mereka sungguh tidak bisa menghentikannya, apalagi mereka juga penasaran dengan respon Kai terhadap Xiumin.

"Tidak…hanya menebak saja. Aku takut kau malu karena aku sudah memiliki pacar cantik dan imut seperti Xiumin. Kau lihat sendiri kan, dia bahkan lebih putih dari mu, lebih imut dari mu, lebih menggemaskan dari mu pokoknya. Xiumin bahkan jauh lebih baik dari mu. Pasti kau cemburu pada ku kan ? "

Kris dengan pede mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Teman-temannya saja tercengang mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu.

"_Crazy bastard!"_ Tao berteriak marah

Chanyeol menenangkan Tao disebelahnya, dan membiarkan Kai menghadapi Kris. Kalau Kai sudah tidak berkutik, baru mereka akan maju pikir Chanyeol.

"Benarkah ? aku merasa dia tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan diri ku Kris ssi. Aku tidak iri sama sekali. Dia hanya lebih putih saja dari ku. Pacar mu itu sangat gendut dan tidak langsing sama sekali seperti ku. Dia seperti gumpalan daging yang menumpuk dan tidak seksi. Dia terlalu pendek dan seperti manusia kerdil saat berdansa tadi dengan mu yang tinggi menjulang. Lagian aku bisa bertingkah imut dan menggemaskan kalau aku mau, tapi apakah pacar mu bisa bertingkah seksi dan menggairahkan seperti ku? aku ragu Kris ssi…." Kai tak kalah pede mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kris dan teman-temannya kehilangan kata-katanya karena ucapan Kai barusaan. Sedangkan teman-teman Kai tertawa geli di samping Kai.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini Kai" Tao menggandeng pinggang Kai sambil memberikan tatapan ejekan pada Kris.

"Oh..iya..ini kado ultah dari ku Kris ssi. Ku harap kau suka dengan isinya" Kai menyerahkan kado berukuran sedang kepada Kris.

Kau tidak bisa mengerjai ku Kris bodoh batin Kai tertawa girang.

_TBC_

Entah kenapa pikiran absurd saya malah nulis cerita dengan Tema putus cinta. Saya udah nulis dengan cast HUNKAI, CHANKAI , dan sekarang KRISKAI. Cuma alur dan feel nya beda-beda aja tiap cerita. Harap dimaklumi kalau makin hari saya gak ketulungan absurdnya

See u in next Chap readers….^_^


End file.
